


Fall in Fall in Heart

by orpheusheart



Series: LOVE & GAME [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: MEZZO" and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke are called back to reshoot their LOVE&GAME outfits for a new image. Sougo struggles to hide his attraction to Ryuunosuke from the man himself, and Tamaki thinks Sougo is a coward for not being true to his feelings. Ryuunosuke is the innocent party in all this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To commemorate the release of LOVE&GAME digital single (12th Nov 2016 JST), following a comment about how the feather is in Tamaki's face and him sneezing because of it. Happens before secret night but after It's Love Game.

"We need an album cover for this song release as well? You need the boys to shoot again?"

Oosaka Sougo blinked, glancing up from his latest drama script curiously at where Oogami Banri was on the phone. Yotsuba Tamaki was finishing up homework beside him, clutching the limited edition Ousama Pudding Milky plush Tsunashi Ryuunosuke caught for him during one of their rare casual outings together. The others were out on their own assignments, Takanashi Tsumugi accompanying some of them while Banri stayed behind to take care of the dorms.

"They wanted fresh new images? Well... I would need to contact Anesagi-san for their side but I'll inform the others. Thank you very much for your time."

Sougo tilted his head, watching Banri as the other sighed and shook his head. "Banri-san, is anything the matter?"

"Ah, Sougo-kun, Tamaki-kun, thank goodness you two are here..." Banri sighed again. "Remember the collaboration with TRIGGER a month back? The photoshoot and recording?"

Sougo couldn't help the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Y-yes, I do. What about it?"

"Apparently they weren't satisfied with your team's photos," Banri clarified, polite enough not to mention the blushing. "The photos they had weren't able to be modified to fit a CD album, and they wanted you boys to reshoot."

"Oh. Just us?"

Banri nodded. "They didn't have a problem with Riku-kun and the others, thankfully. It was only yours where they couldn't find photos suitable."

"So they need us back to shoot just for one image."

"Unfortunately so."

It was Sougo's turn to sigh. "I suppose we have no choice. When are they scheduling us?"

"As soon as they have confirmation from Anesagi-san and TRIGGER, they'll settle on a date," Banri replied, answering his phone when it rang. "Excuse me."

Sougo's and Tamaki's phones beeped just as Banri left the table, a new RabiChat message popping up on the screens.

"Aah, it's Ryuu-aniki." Tamaki reached out to reply, but Sougo clicked his tongue.

"I will answer him. Finish up your homework, Tamaki-kun."

Ignoring Tamaki's grumbling, Sougo opened up the application, smiling shyly when he saw the familiar name flashing on the screen.

\----------------

\----------------

Sougo glanced at his young duet partner. "Tamaki-kun, how's your schedule next week?"

"Uhm..." Tamaki grabbed his scheduler and checked, tapping his pencil against it lightly. "My Sunday's open."

\----------------

\----------------

Sougo almost dropped his phone then and there, hiding his head in his hands as his entire face, neck and even his ears turned crimson. "Tamaki-kun... is it possible to die from blood loss?" he whimpered.

"Eeh? Eeehh, Sou-chan please don't die!"

\---

The words _It's a date_ kept repeating themselves in Sougo's mind, up till the point he had to take one too many breaks in between his assignments just to calm himself down.

_Surely Tsunashi-san did not mean it that way, right?_ He fretted over it a few times, pinching himself whenever he pulled the chat up to stare at the latest message. _Of course, we have always been hanging out together whenever we can... it's nothing special..._

When Sunday rolled in, Sougo was strangely calm despite his usual pre-shoot jitters. As the three of them were fitted into the costumes, Sougo couldn't help stealing glances at Ryuunosuke, turning away quickly when their eyes met. He willed himself to keep the blushing down to a minimum, but apparently it wasn't working.

"Sou-chan, you're not sick right?" Tamaki asked, worried about his duet partner. "Your face's all red..."

"I'm fine, Tamaki-kun. Just give me a while to calm down."

Tamaki wasn't quite convinced, brows etched together in a frown-pout. "... you going to tell Ryuu-aniki?"

"Hm, tell me what?"

Sougo squeaked in surprise when Ryuunosuke appeared beside them, shaking his head quickly. "T-t-that you look r-really handsome in that outfit!" he stammered out, making a run for it when the PA called for them. "I- I will head out first!"

Ryuunosuke turned to Tamaki, confusion clearly written on his face. "Is Sougo-kun really ok?"

Tamaki shrugged, fussing with his costume for a bit. "Sou-chan... probably needs more time."

"...Time?"

"Sorry, Ryuu-aniki." Tamaki looked away with a pout. "Sou-chan told me not to tell you until he's ready."

Ryuunosuke wasn't able to get the boy to elaborate further, as they were called for again. Sighing, he nudged the boy to move, and they both headed out to the studio.

\---

"Sorry to call you back here boys, but they needed a new image," the photographer explained. "I'll keep it to three or four poses, then we'll wrap this up."

The three of them nodded, then set to work.

"Get the couch in, I need all three of them to sit down."

Ryuunosuke sat down on the couch first once it was set, making himself comfortable before Tamaki and Sougo joined him on his left and right respectively.

"Now, I need you boys to close the gaps." The photographer made a closing motion with his hands, pointing the camera once they're all ready. "Oosaka, closer to Tsunashi."

Sougo shifted as instructed, pressing his upper body against Ryuunosuke's and praying that his blush won't appear in the camera. He moved in even closer when the photographer barked out more instructions, until he was almost pressed flushed up against the older male.

"Good. Now Yotsuba, move in as well."

Tamaki moved without protest, until Ryuunosuke was sandwiched in between the two younger males. The camera flashed a few times, and the photographer checked his photos before continuing to direct them.

"Get even closer now, get in cheek to cheek- yes that's it. Yotsuba, go a little higher. Oosaka, lower. Tsunashi, you stay in place and don't move."

Again the camera flashed, the photographer inching closer and closer with each shot. Lights were shifted here and there to accommodate the flashes, and Sougo wondered if they needed any more shots.

"Alright, let's try something. Tsunashi, I want you to look straight on camera. Loosen your mask so that Oosaka can pull it off your face, but not entirely. Oosaka, I need you to tilt your head down a little, and pull Tsunashi's mask closer to your side. Yotsuba, tilt your head up and lean your weight on Tsunashi's shoulder. That's it."

As the three of them adjusted their positions, the feather plume decorating Ryuunosuke's mask tickled Tamaki's nose, and he sneezed quite loudly on reflex, surprising everyone in the room with the sound.

"A-ah, sorry..." he mumbled, rubbing his nose in annoyance. "Feather tickled me."

It might have been the photographer taking pity on the poor boy that he decided on one last shot, or something else, Sougo wouldn't know. All he knew was that he could feel Ryuunosuke's body heat from where he was boldly pressed against the older male, and the growing arousal in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Good work everyone!"

Sougo sighed in relief, wanting to pull himself away when he felt one strong arm wrapping itself around his midsection. He gasped and turned towards Ryuunosuke, who had a very serious expression on his face. "T-Tsunashi-san...?"

"Sougo-kun, I-"

Before Ryuunosuke could say anything else, Tamaki sneezed again, breaking the awkward tension between the two. "Ryuu-aniki, the feather..."

"Ah, my bad." Ryuunosuke released Sougo, who hightailed out of the studio faster than a spooked rabbit. The older male watched him go, a hint of sadness in his golden cat eyes, and Tamaki couldn't help but feel sorry for his aniki, and a little angry at Sougo for being a coward.

_Sou-chan, you dummy_. "Ryuu-aniki, don't feel bad," Tamaki tried reassuring the older man. "Sou-chan's like a little kitty. Needs space, so don't crowd him. And, uh, he's also not honest with himself so, yeah." He pushed himself off the couch, offering a hand to the other. "He'll be ok in a bit, so don't push him anymore today."

"Alright. I trust you, Tamaki-kun." He took the offered hand, pulling himself off the couch. He gave the teen a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get changed and I'll bring you and Sougo-kun out for lunch."

"Ok~"


End file.
